Consecuencias
by Miu Edwards
Summary: Una fiesta, mucho alcohol y una pequeña venganza.


Parte I

Narra Marron

La luz que ingresó por la ventana me despertó, espero que ningún vecino nos haya espiado la noche anterior, no me di cuenta de bajar las persianas en el momento de lujuria. Mi cabello estaba revuelto por todo el pecho de Goten, sumamente enredado. Él aún no despertaba, su sueño no era muy profundo pero tampoco tan suave, debido a que se movió un poco cuando lentamente me quité de su agarré y no despertó. Me levante de la cama, percatándome de que estaba desnuda; recogí mi ropa del suelo ¡mi remera estaba hecha pedazos! Solamente culpa de mi novio el saiyajin; mi madre me regañará cuando llegue a casa, era su prenda favorita. Me dirigí al armario de Goten para tomar prestada una camisa lo más unisex posible, la gente notaría que tuve un revolcón anoche si me vieran con una camisa que tuviera un zombi dibujado en la espalda o una patineta en llamas. Finalmente me vestí con una musculosa negra que decía "Capsule Corp." en la parte delantera, parecía raro que Goten tenga una musculosa en su ropa, ya que él las odia, pero bueno, en fin era lo que tenía más a mi estilo.

Luego de quince minutos mi novio se despertó. Bostezando sumamente fuerte, gritó "¿Marron donde estás?", yo con una charola llena de comida abrí la puerta de su habitación.

―No debiste, linda―dijo él y me sonrió. Se quedó mirando mi vestimenta unos segundos, algo pensativo.

―Mi remera la destrozó cierto saiyajin―comenté divertida―Estuve revisando tu armario y encontré esto ¿te molesta?

―No, para nada.

Media hora más tarde ya me encontraba en mi casa, no había nadie más que yo; según una nota que dejaron mis padres, parece se fueron unos días de vacaciones solos a Paris, la ciudad del amor pero también de la moda, el lugar perfecto para mi madre, y el maestro Roshi se había ido a visitar unos amigos en Ciudad Satán y no regresaba hasta después de media noche, ya que estaría con sus compinches en una discoteca para conocer chicas. Toda la casa para mi sola, sería genial hacer una fiesta.

Agarré mi celular y comencé a planear mi fiesta. Llamé a mis amigos, ellos llamaron a sus amigos y así sucesivamente; está sería una fiesta enorme, con baile, alcohol, más de un borracho y amores de una sola noche. Simplemente todo sería perfecto.

A las ocho comenzó a llegar la gente. Por la puerta de mi propia casa entraban personas que ni conocía, pero ¿eso que importaba? Era jóvenes y se querían divertir, igual que yo. Divise a mi mejor amiga entrar por la puerta, con un atuendo atrevido, como el mío pero dejando menos a la imaginación.

―Esta fiesta está genial Marron―dijo Bra muy emocionada.

―Gracias, es cortesía de mis padres y de Roshi por dejarme la casa para mí sola esta noche―Sonreí, esa frase tenía su parte pervertida para los mal pensados. Bra me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a tomar un trago y a probar suerte. De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro y me sobresalté. Me di vuelta despacio, ojalá sea Goten, ansío besar sus labios; pero no, al verle la cara supe que en realidad era Trunks: el hermano de mi mejor amiga y mejor amigo de mi novio.

―Hola Marron, buena fiesta, ¿todo bien? ―dijo él.

―Si… ¿de casualidad sabes algo de Goten? ―dije yo. Sé que soné algo mal educada al no darle importancia al hecho de que esté él, pero enserio ansío ver a Goten.

―Me dijo que no puede venir porque tenía que trabajar hasta tarde en la oficina―mi cara se desilusiono un poco―Sabes, vamos a divertirnos sin él, ¿quieres un trago y bailar conmigo? ― Bueno, eso sí que fue raro, pero ¿qué importa? Esta es MI FIESTA.

Sonreí―Quiero un vaso de whisky bien cargado―Trunks también me sonrió y captando mi respuesta se dirigió a la barra. Mi celular vibró, era una llamada:

-Hola Marron- era Goten

-Hola, me dijo Trunks que tenias trabajo esta noche, es una lástima, nos hubiésemos divertido mucho-dije en tono sensual, Goten gimió un poco.

-Si, para eso llamaba, espero que no te diviertas mucho y no tomes mucho alcohol.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

-En otras palabras, que no tomes mucho para que en la mañana no te despiertes en la cama de otro hombre, sabes que me pongo celoso.

-Son Goten… ¿¡Me estás queriendo decir que soy una puta!?-grité exaltada, pero obviamente nadie me escuchó, la música estaba muy fuerte.

-No quise decir eso, sólo que el efecto del alcohol es…-lo interrumpí de inmediato

-Chau, idiota- dije y le corté. Él es estúpido, ¿o yo soy la estúpida pensando cada dos segundos en él? Ay por dios tampoco fue tan grave…Aunque ¿Acaso quiso decir que también soy una alcohólica? Siento que me trató de una cualquiera, ¡Ha! Mañana va a ver ese boludo.

―Un vaso de whisky bien cargado para la rubia―dijo un gracioso Trunks entregándome el vaso. Tomé un sorbo, pude sentir el fuerte y amargo líquido pasando por mi garganta. Sin más decir, agarré a Trunks de la camisa.

―Vamos a bailar―le dije, con una sonrisa perversa. ¡Cuando Goten se entere de que estuve bailando y bebiendo con su mejor amigo! Lo peor es que por la cara que pondrá me reiré mucho, ¡para que no sea tan bobo como para llamarme para ver si le meto o no los cuernos! Si no confía en mí… ese acto tiene que tener una venganza… ¡mínima! Pero venganza en fin.

Me dirigí a la pista de baile, con mi mano derecha lo tenía agarrado a Trunks y con mi mano izquierda tenía sujetado el whisky. Empezamos a bailar, él no lo hace nada mal, todo lo contrario al patadura de… ¡No sé ni por qué lo recuerdo con cada cosa! ¡Agh! Como quisiera olvidarlo solo por esta noche.

Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos y todavía seguía bailando con Trunks. Estaba algo cansada, pero ese chico sí que sabe moverse, daba gusto bailar con él.

―Marron ¿te parece si descansamos un rato? ―dijo el peli lila en mi oído para que escuchara bien.

―Claro, voy buscando una mesa, tú mientras ve a pedir una botella de champagne―él asistió con la cabeza.

Me senté en la mesa del comedor, me sentía algo mareada producto del baile, pero estaba pasando un buen rato con Trunks, es un buen chico y la chica que sea su novia debía de ser una suertuda. Él colocó dos copas en la mesa y sirvió el líquido. Este era más dulce que el whisky, pero también pegaba fuerte.

―Chin-chin―dijo y nuestras copas chocaron. Él tomaba su trago en pequeños sorbos, mientras que yo hice fondo blanco―Oye Marron, ¿no te irá a hacer mal tomar todo el contenido de esa forma?

―No lo creo, pruébalo, te hace sentir bien

― ¿No estarás ahogando penas en alcohol, cierto?

―Claro que no, estar a tu lado hace que yo no tenga penas― ¡Woow! ¿Eso salió de mi boca?

―Me alegra que digas eso joven Jinzo―sonrió, esto ya parecía un juego de quien decía la frase más melosa. Una hora más tarde con Trunks ya nos habíamos tomado más o menos: tres botellas de champagne, dos vasos de tequila y una botella de vino tinto de la bodega privada de mi padre. Todo se sentía raro.

Narrado normal

Marron se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Trunks, ambos bajo el efecto del alcohol. Increíblemente aún estaban en la mesa en la que todo había comenzado, con todas las botellas vacías en frente de ellos.

―Briefs ¿tienes novia? ―preguntó la rubia como pudo, pero bueno, entre borrachos se entendían.

―No, porque aún espero a que dejes a ese estúpido de Goten para salir contigo―dijo el joven. Marron lo miró mordiéndose los labios; ella siempre había dicho que Trunks era muy guapo, pero no sentía nada hacia él, ya que aunque se habían visto muchas veces, nunca entablaron una buena conversación como para conocerse mejor. Sólo sabía que era lindo y de familia millonaria, nada más. Pero al no tener conciencia de sus actos, la rubia solamente se lo imaginó con ella en la cama, y no precisamente jugando ajedrez.

―Pues…si me quieres, tengo que saber a que saben tus labios― él sonrió y la besó. Era un beso pequeño. Sus labios apenas se rosaban, ambos tenían gusto a alcohol, pero era lindo―No seas tímido―le susurro a Trunks en su oído―Prometo que mis labios no se romperán si me besas duro y apasionadamente.

Y así fue. Trunks no tuvo piedad de ella. Sus lenguas jugaban una guerra, contagiando fluidos bucales, siendo como dos piezas de rompecabezas, unidos salvajemente por la pasión del momento. Ninguno de los dos querían separarse, pero la respiración era sumamente necesaria, al igual que un trago más de vino, debido al resecamiento de sus labios, producto de esa sensual unión bucal.

El peli lila se empezó a acercar el cuello de la rubia. Era…excitante. Primero dejaba pequeños besos, luego lo succionaba y después empezó a morder, dejando enormes chupones. Marron gemía algo fuerte. A ninguno de los invitados le importaba, la mayoría estaba como ellos dos en ese mismo momento. Esa fiesta era un descontrol, pero muy divertido.

― ¿Vamos a mi departamento? ―dijo Trunks sensualmente en el oído de la rubia. Ella asistió encantada. El joven Briefs la agarró de la cintura, procuro que nadie lo observaba y emprendió vuelo.

Entraron por la ventana de la habitación de él, no había tiempo de ir por el ascensor, era una urgencia de lujuria. Trunks la acostó en la cama boca arriba y luego se puso al lado de ella. Marron puso sus dos manos en el cuello de la camisa del millonario y de un tirón la abrió, descociendo todos los botones. Su mano izquierda la colocó en la manga derecha y lentamente la empezaba a bajar para quitarle esa maldita tela que ocultaba su tan formado torso. Listo. Ya tenía el paso libre para tocar sus esculturales músculos. El primogénito Briefs tampoco se quería quedar atrás, así que puso ambas manos en la espalda de la chica y rompió su vestido a la mitad, quedando con solamente una mini bombacha negra de encaje. Trunks casi hasta babeaba al ver a Marron en toples, era un sueño para él, algo que deseaba hacer realidad desde los 16 años, cuando ella tenía quince y su cuerpo ya no era el de una nena, y ahora, a los 22 años y con una borrachera que dejaría una gran resaca al día siguiente, estaba cumpliendo con su más grande anhelo. Se acerco al cuerpo de la chica, puso una mano en cada pecho y apretó suavemente, Marron largó un pequeño gemido.

―Juguemos a un juego, hagamos de cuenta que vos sos un nene en una dulcería y la vendedora te ofrece dos de tus caramelos preferidos gratis, piensa que harías con ellos―dijo Marron, acomodándose boca arriba en la cama, ofreciendo su busto no tan sugerente, pero los preferidos de su amante. Trunks río perversamente.

―Yo, haría esto

Agarró con sus manos ambos senos y los empezó a lamer. Primero a uno, luego el otro, masajeaba el que estaba libre. Marron largaba gemidos, era un placer inmenso, pero seguramente nada a comparación de lo que se venía más tarde. Un orgasmo invadió el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo mojar sus bragas. El peli lila ya no podía más, eso ya estaba siendo desgarrador para cierto bulto que estaba palpitante, así que rápidamente se quito los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, y con sus propios dientes, sacó lo único que cubría a su amante.

De una embestida, penetró a Marron, sin piedad alguna. Ambos gritaron, era lo que más querían en ese momento. Él estaba arriba de ella, viendo a la gran diosa que tenía debajo suyo, a la que tanto quiso, a la que tanto había deseado por un largo tiempo. Cada vez la embestía más fuerte, ella golpeaba el pecho de él exigiéndole más. Todo era perfecto. Ambos pensaban que era lo más excitante que habían experimentado en lo que iban de sus vidas. Faltaba tan poco para llegar al clímax, la rubia al sentir eso lo beso enloquecidamente, sabía que Trunks era capaz de poder llegar con ese pequeño estímulo, y tenía razón, ya que a los segundos ambos llegaron al éxtasis en un gemido sumamente sonoro. Cayeron rápidamente dormidos debido al cansancio y la ebriedad del cuerpo.

Eran la una de la madrugada y Goten recién llegaba al departamento que compartía secretamente con su mejor amigo. Un lugar donde ambos vivían pero también utilizaban para llevar a sus conquistas, a las que siempre les decían que vivían solos, para hacer más sensual el encuentro y que no piensen mal de dos mejores amigos viviendo juntos. Era absurdo, pero así funcionaban las cosas. Ni siquiera Marron sabía, y eso que era la novia de uno de ellos.

El joven Son divisó la puerta del cuarto de su mejor amigo entreabierta, se le hizo raro saber que ya estaba en la casa, debido a que había ido a la fiesta de su novia y fue a ver si estaba despierto, sólo para charlar un rato de la increíble noche que tuvo con Pares, su secretaria, en el departamento de ella hace unas horas y para enterarse de que imbécil se trato de lanzar a Marron. Pero no, él estaba sumamente dormido abrazado a una chica a la que no pudo reconocer ya que se encontraba de espaldas, tapada hasta los hombros; Goten sonrió, mañana si o si tendría que contarle que tal paso su noche junto a esa mujer. Era rara la vez en la que Trunks traía a una chica a su casa para una noche loca, tal vez pasó una o dos veces, con alguna chica con la que ya llevara más de un año con él, Briefs no era fácil de llevar a la cama, ya que según él era un acto de amor; su mejor amigo definitivamente quería conocer a la afortunada.

Un celular sonó a las 9 am, despertando a Trunks; el dolor de su cabeza era tan grande que sólo atinó a contestar.

-¿Hola?- dijo el primogénito Briefs

-¿Trunks?

-Si ¿quién habla?

-Soy yo, Roshi ¿Marron está ahí contigo, verdad?-

-No, claro que no, ¿por qué pregunta?-dijo ya algo fastidiado, el dolor de su cabeza era inmenso.

-Si yo no me equivoco este es el celular de ella- Trunks puso cara de confundido, levantó un poco el teléfono de la oreja, para encontrarse con un aparato todo rosa, él se preguntaba que hacía con el celular de la rubia.

-No está herrado, este es el celular de ella, pero si me disculpa no me siento muy bien, luego lo veo señor Roshi- dicho esto le cortó. Sentía que se le iba a partir el cerebro, estaba muy mareado y en cualquier momento quizás vomitaba.

Se levantó para ir al baño, al instante se percató de estar desnudo, ¿qué había pasado exactamente en la noche anterior? Sin dudar miró hacia su cama, donde una chica se encontraba durmiendo, de costado, con el pelo que le tapaba la cara. Rápidamente sacó un bóxer de su cómoda y se lo puso, esto debía de ser una broma. Con los dedos corrió un poco el cabello de aquella muchacha; de un salto para atrás se separó de ella de inmediato ¡esa chica era Marron! No lo podía creer; lentamente levantó un poco la sabana de su cama, efectivamente ella estaba desnuda. Por eso era que ese celular rosa se encontraba en su habitación. "No, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí" pensó él. Trunks la amaba, de eso estaba completamente seguro, siempre odió el hecho de que sea la novia de Goten, y él deseaba tenerla en esta posición, dormida entre sus sabanas, pero el día en el que ella también lo ame, no producto de una noche de la que no recordaba mucho.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-susurró Trunks para sí mismo.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Goten, tenía que verificar que esté dormido antes de hacer algo. Por suerte, su mejor amigo estaba profundamente dormido y roncando. El peli lila lo miró por unos instantes, preguntándose qué haría el joven Son cuando por alguna razón se entere de lo ocurrido esa noche, después de todo, no solo se acostó con su novia, sino que también traicionó su confianza. Unos segundos después, Trunks se dirigió de nuevo hacia su alcoba, ¿qué pensaría Marron de él cuando se despierte? "Seguramente creerá que soy un pervertido" pensó.

La rubia ya no se encontraba en su cama.

-¿Dónde está? Pero si yo solo me fui unos minutos-susurró asustado.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el baño, el joven Briefs suspiró aliviado, solamente debía explicarle la situación. La puerta se abrió y una Marron, frotándose la cabeza del dolor por la resaca, se dejó ver exactamente como dios la trajo al mundo. Trunks ya empezaba a excitarse, por lo que mejor se tapó los ojos.

― ¡Trunks! ―gritó la rubia, no tan fuerte. Rápidamente se volvió a meter al baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo sonoro. Ella se sonrojó un poco, no le importó mucho el hecho de que él la vio desnuda, si no, el que el millonario más buscado por las chicas se encuentre en ropa interior en frente de ella ¡Y si que tenía un cuerpazo!

―Marron, perdón, deja que te explique…―decía él desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―No, está bien Trunks, sólo pásame algo de ropa, y si está por allá mi ropa interior también, por favor.

―Claro.

Trunks abrió su armario, sacó una remera blanca que decía "Capsule Corp." y un jean negro, que era de su hermana pero por equivocación fue a parar a su valija el día que se mudó de casa. Se agachó para recoger las bragas de ella que estaban en el piso, también había una tela negra, parecía ser de un vestido; "Esa sí que habrá sido una gran noche" pensó; de paso aprovechó para vestirse, un jean blanco y una camisa de cuadros azules, verdes y rojos, con zapatos marrones.

―En la cama te dejo la ropa, llámame cuando ya estés vestida, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo―dijo y salió de la habitación. Sentándose en el sofá, pensaba cuales serían las palabras adecuadas para tratar de explicarle algo que ni él entendía de lo que había pasado esa noche; suspiró, al menos esperaba que hubieran usado protección. "Trunks, ya estoy lista, pasa"

―Estoy en el sofá, ¿puedes venir? ―preguntó amablemente. Unos pocos segundos después la joven Jinzo ya se encontraba sentada enfrente suyo, pero no sabía bien que decirle―Marron…―trató de comenzar, pero no, no podía, simplemente las palabras no le salían.

―Escucha, se que fue incomodo para ti, pero no te preocupes, estabas en ropa interior, no es nada que yo no haya visto antes―dijo Marron súper relajada. Trunks levantó una ceja confundido.

―No, en realidad no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte, sino de lo que pasó…anoche― ahora era Marron la confundida, no entendía a que se refería, hasta que se acordó de haber despertado sin ropa esa misma mañana.

― ¿Acaso escuchaste algunos ruidos raros en la habitación de Goten anoche? Si es eso lo siento mucho, te juro que no recuerdo nada, pero por la resaca que tengo y el lugar en donde estamos creo que estuve con mi novio, te pido mil perdones si te falté el respeto―dijo Marron sumamente nerviosa y colorada de la vergüenza. Trunks se quedó asombrado, no esperaba que ella diga eso, la única forma de salir ileso de esto sería seguirle el juego, definitivamente iba a esperar que si esto se descubría, sea por sí solo; no quería perder la amistad de Goten por eso.

―No, está bien Mar, de hecho quería decirte que…―ya no se le ocurría nada para decirle, hasta que algo se le paso por la cabeza―Te llamo Roshi esta mañana.

― ¿Acaso no me ibas a decir de algo que pasó anoche?

―Sabes, Goten me dijo que te quería ver en el restaurante Venecia esta noche―dijo Trunks mintiendo, solo rogaba que la rubia sea tan boba como para creerle.

―Briefs, ¡No me cambies de tema! ―el peli lila fingió interesarse por la hora y miró su reloj.

―Perdón rubia, después hablamos, me tengo que ir a trabajar―se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero la mano de ella lo detuvo.

―Hoy es sábado, tienes el día libre, no me mientas.

―De hecho tengo que ir porque me quedó algo pendiente por terminar, adiós― y salió volando por la ventana a toda velocidad. Marron, al quedarse sola se fue a su casa.

Pasó una hora, luego dos, más tarde tres, hasta que el joven Briefs encontró esa isla desierta que tanto le gustaba para poder relajarse y pensar. Se sentó en una reposera, que ya tenía previamente preparada para el día ocasional de su llegada y se recostó en ella a pensar. ¿Cómo es que esa mañana se despertó desnudo a su lado? era la pregunta que más rondaba en su cabeza. Trató de hacer memoria mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba el ruido del mar; de pronto se acordó de la fiesta de Marron en Kame House y de estar tomando champagne con ella, quizás esa sería su respuesta: ambos tomaron más de la cuenta, eso también explicaba el "porqué" de la resaca. Luego la imagen de la joven Jinzo debajo de él apareció en su mente, mientras la penetraba, una sonrisa en su cara se dibujo al recordar eso.

―Entonces anoche hicimos el…no, tuvimos sexo―susurró Trunks y luego un suspiro salió de sus labios―Seguramente si Goten no se hubiera ido a trabajar, él que se hubiese despertado junto a ella esta mañana. Lo peor es que ni ella se dio cuenta de en que cama durmió anoche―agregó, hablando normalmente, siguió suspirando.


End file.
